Davis County, Utah
Davis County, Utah is named in 1850 in honor of Daniel Coon Davis (1804-1850), a captain in the Mormon Battalion and early settler of the area. :For the Davis County Cooperative Society, see Latter Day Church of Christ. Davis County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah. In land area it is the smallest county in Utah. In 2000 the population was 238,994 and by 2008 was estimated at 295,332. It was named for Daniel C. Davis, captain in the Mormon Battalion. The county is part of the Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Salt Lake City–Ogden–Clearfield Combined Statistical Area. Its county seat is Farmington and its largest city is Layton. Davis County also contains the Lagoon Amusement Park in Farmington, the main amusement park serving the Wasatch Front. History Davis County was created on October 5, 1850, with Farmington designated as its county seat, because of its geographic location midway between boundaries at the Weber River on the north and the Jordan River on the south. During its first 50 years, Davis County grew slowly. With the advent of the Utah Central Rail Road in 1870, a transition to mechanized agriculture and a surge of commerce, banking, improved roads, new water systems, and electrification of homes began. However, by 1940, the population was barely 16,000. With the establishment of Hill Air Force Base in northern Davis County, there was a surge of civilian employment after World War II. The county doubled in population between 1940 and 1950, and doubled again between 1950 and 1960 as part of the nationwide suburb boom that was occurring at the time. By 1990 there were 188,000 residents, and in 2000, there were 239,000. By 2030, the county is expected to have a population of about 360,000. Today, most of the population resides in Layton, Bountiful, Kaysville, and Clearfield while most of the growth is concentrated in the northwest, northeast, and southwest portions of the county, and especially in such cities as Syracuse, Clinton, West Point, South Weber, and Woods Cross. ]] Law and Government A three-member board of commissioners is the county's governing body. Each of these commissioners serve four-year terms, which overlap for the sake of continuity. They are responsible for all county services and operations. They approve, adopt, and amend the budget; they also serve as the legislative body and regulate business licensing in the county's unincorporated areas. The current county commissioners are John Petroff, Louenda Downs, and Bret Millburn, with Commissioner Petroff currently serving as Commission Chair and Commissioner Downs serving as Vice Chair. The assessor is responsible for the valuing of all real property in the county. The current assessor is James B. Ivie. The clerk/auditor serves as the county's chief financial and budget officer. The current Clerk/Auditor is Steve Rawlings. The treasurer is responsible for collection and investing of county funds. The current Treasurer is Mark Altom. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (51.95%) is water. It has the least land area of any county in Utah. The county lies generally between the Great Salt Lake on the west and the Wasatch Range on the east, which rises to a height of in the county at Thurston Peak. The Great Salt Lake in the west, which is surrounded by marshland and mudflats, lies at an average elevation of approximately , varying depending on the water level, which can lead to drastic changes in the lake size due to its shallowness. Davis County includes Antelope Island, which is the largest island in the lake. The entire island is a state park, designated to protect natural scenery and especially wildlife on the island, which includes bighorn sheep, pronghorn antelope, and a bison herd. The narrow, populated portion that lies between the Great Salt Lake and the Wasatch Range is a portion of the Wasatch Front, which is very narrow at this point, complicating north-south transportation in the county. Adjacent counties * Salt Lake County - south * Morgan County - east * Weber County - north * Box Elder County - northwest - (water) * Tooele County - west - (water) Davis County lies in a semiarid climate zone. Snow is frequent during winter, with up to annually on high bench areas in the east and at least on the valley floor. Annual precipitation averages between in the county, with spring being the wettest season and summer the driest. Summers are hot, with several days each year averaging above . However, the humidity is low, making for comparatively comfortable temperatures. In winter, temperatures sometimes drop below , but rarely for extended periods of time. Compared to Salt Lake County to the south, the weather in Davis County is extreme. Lake-effect snows hit the southern portion of the county harder, and even in non-lake-effect storms, the lack of a rain shadow in Davis County (much of Salt Lake County lies in the rain shadow of the Oquirrh Mountains) means that storms often hit Davis County harder. In addition, canyon winds from the east can sometimes cause devastating wind damage, and wind gusts above have been reported. This occurs when a powerful high pressure system situates itself over Wyoming, and is a common occurrence. Extreme wind events, however, have seemed to decline in frequency in recent years.Deseret News - 'Active' weather — Neighboring counties Davis and S.L. differ widely in weather. February 9, 2006. National protected area *Wasatch National Forest (part) Transportation The most important road in the county is Interstate 15, which runs north-south through the center of the county. US-89 enters parallel to I-15 from Salt Lake County to the south and runs north through North Salt Lake and Bountiful as a city road before merging with I-15. It re-emerges again in Farmington near the Lagoon Amusement Park, heading along the eastern benches on the slopes of the Wasatch Range, entering Weber County near South Weber. US-89 is planned to eventually be upgraded to a freeway through eastern Layton north to its interchange with I-84 near the Weber County border. Congestion is a significant problem in the county, as east-west transportation is restricted by the narrow urban corridor and many of its citizens commute south to Salt Lake County. To relieve congestion in the county, the Legacy Parkway began construction in March 2006. Construction began near the US-89/I-15 interchange in Farmington in 2004, but was soon halted due to a lawsuit filed by environmentalists, who were concerned that the road would harm marshlands along the eastern edge of the Great Salt Lake and asked for a review of the completeness of the environmental impact statement. A settlement was reached in November 2005 and the final injunction was lifted in February 2006. The Legacy Parkway opened on September 13, 2008, running from the US-89/I-15 interchange in Farmington southward to connect with I-215 near the border with Salt Lake County. An extensive trail system, wetland protection measures, and landscaping were implemented along the highway in response to the environmentalist's concerns, in addition to a lower speed limit and a ban of semi-trailer trucks on the highway. On April 28, 2008, the Utah Transit Authority opened the FrontRunner commuter rail line from Salt Lake City north to Ogden, serving the length of Davis County with stations in Woods Cross, Farmington, Layton, and Clearfield. Major Highways * - Interstate 15 * - Interstate 84 * - Interstate 215 * - U.S. Route 89 * - State Route 193 - Bernard Fisher Highway * - State Route 67 - Legacy Parkway Economy Davis County is often characterized as a bedroom community. According to the U.S. Census Bureau's 2004 American Community Survey, 42.3% of the population work in another county. South Davis County commuters who work in Salt Lake County frequently encounter commuting time traffic bottlenecks between Davis and Salt Lake Counties. The Legacy Parkway and FrontRunner commuter rail project recently finished construction to combat this problem. The commuter rail stations in the county have spurred plans for extensive transit-oriented development (TOD), including the Station Park development in Farmington, which, when completed, is expected to be the largest shopping center in Utah. Farmington is also the home of the Lagoon Amusement Park, the primary amusement park located along the Wasatch Front. Davis County's largest employer is Hill Air Force Base. Hill AFB is a dominant feature of the economy of Davis County. Earnings of civilians at Hill AFB are almost double the state average. Hill AFB accounts for about 12% of the economy of Davis County and about 2.6% of the economy of Utah.http://www.business.utah.edu/updir/1624_bebr_HAFB04.pdf Hill AFB provides employment for nearly 23,000 military and civilian personnel (approximately 4,500 active duty, 1,200 reservists, 13,000 federal civil servants, and 4,000 civilian contractors).http://www.hill.af.mil/main/library/history/index.html Other large employers include Davis School District, Lagoon Amusement Park, and Lifetime Products.http://jobs.utah.gov/opencms/wi/regions/northern/davis/davisme.pdf Education Public education in Davis County is served by the Davis School District. There are currently 57 elementary schools, 15 junior high schools, and 8 high schools in the school district. The high schools are as follows: *Bountiful - Bountiful *Clearfield - Clearfield *Davis - Kaysville *Layton - Layton *Northridge - Layton *Syracuse - Syracuse *Viewmont - Bountiful *Woods Cross - Woods Cross The Utah College of Applied Technology operates a campus in Kaysville known as the Davis Applied Technology College (DATC). Utah State University owns and operates the Utah Botanical Center in Kaysville, which includes an education center. Weber State University also operates a campus in Layton. Demographics |}} As of the census of 2000, there were 238,994 people, 71,201 households, and 59,239 families residing in the county. The population density was 785 people per square mile (303/km²). There were 74,114 housing units at an average density of 243 per square mile (94/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.26% White, 1.09% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 1.53% Asian, 0.27% Pacific Islander, 2.30% from other races, and 1.97% from two or more races. 5.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 88.6% of Davis County's population was non-Hispanic whites. 1.2% of the population was African-American. 1.8% of the population was Asian. 6.6% of the population was Latino. There were 71,201 households out of which 49.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.80% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.80% were non-families. There are 1,636 unmarried partner households in Davis County: 13.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.31 and the average family size was 3.67. In the county, the population was spread out with 35.10% under the age of 18, 12.20% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 17.10% from 45 to 64, and 7.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $53,726, and the median income for a family was $58,329. Males had a median income of $40,913 versus $25,904 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,506. 5.10% of the population and 4.00% of families were below the US Federal poverty line. 5.90% of those under the age of 18 and 4.10% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. By 2006 276,259 people lived in Davis County, representing a growth of 15.6% since the last census, slightly more than the growth rate for Utah overall. Cities and towns *Bountiful *Centerville *Clearfield *Clinton *Farmington *Fruit Heights *Kaysville *Layton *North Salt Lake *South Weber *Sunset *Syracuse *West Bountiful *West Point *Woods Cross See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Davis County, Utah References Further reading * External links *Official website *Davis County Visitor and Relocation Guide, Davis Chamber of Commerce *US Geological Survey Aerial Photos of Davis County on Microsoft Terraserver Category:Established in 1852 Category:Counties of Utah Category:Davis County, Utah Category:Ogden–Clearfield metropolitan area Category:Wasatch Front